


Anime Game House of one-shots and two shots

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VII, Megaman - Fandom, Naruto, Pokemon, Ranma, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shots, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A file for all my many many one-shots and two-shots of different anime's and game over the years. Please be patient, moving them from my ffnet account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

This is a Ranma 1/2 fanfic, all Ranma characters belong to there creators and this story is copyright to me.  
Posted originally in Dec 2000

First Kiss  
By FireHedgehog

Akane looked at Ranma and finally said the words she had wanted to say for a long time.

"Ranma I love you," she said and she got the pleasure of hearing him stutter "I... I..."

"I love you too Akane," he finally got out and she blushed with pleasure, before he could say anything else or one of the other girls showed up she hugged him tightly and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Anytime Ranma," she purred as she walked away, Ranma lay on the floor with a funny look on his face and knew he was in love. Then he realized that Akane was leaving and ran after her.

"Akane wait up," he called, laughing Akane started a game of catch me if you can.

The End


	2. Little Black Piggy (2001)

Little Black Piggy  
By Firehedgehog

Ryoga sat in lush green grass, at the moment he was in his cursed form of P-chan. Oh how he hated this form and the difficulties it had given him, he couldn't even eat pork anymore which had been his favorite food once.

At that moment he could see Akane the one he loved practicing kicks and punches, how he wished he was there with her but no he was her pet P-chan at the moment.

Finally she was done and she walked over to him, he was lifted up and hugged to her chest. Ryoga quickly had to control his breathing to stop himself from having a nose bleed, he already had had to many of those.

"Hello P-chan," Akane said cheerfully, she then proceeded to kiss the top of his head.

"Brweee," Ryoga said, he was rewarded with another of her sweet kisses.

"I love you P-chan," Akane said and she smiled at him, Ryogas heart quickened and he felt all his blood rush to his face.

"But I love Ranma more, maybe one day I'll tell him," Akane said and Ryoga felt his heart break, Akane loved him as a pet and as nothing more.

"Brweee," he said sadly.

"Hey what's wrong P-chan," Akane said as he jumped out of her arms and he ran away from the Dojo, Ryoga ignored her knowing that he was about to cry. He ran until he fell in exhaustion, the next thing he knew was that someone was picking him up.

"Ryoga, poor little black piggy, love never is fair," a familiar voice said, Ryoga looked up to see Ranma who he saw understood. Ryoga cried in Ranmas arms, at least Ranma cared for him as a friend in his human form.

"Someday Ryoga you will find the one," Ranma said as Ryoga cried himself asleep, Ranma gently carried Ryoga back to the Dojo careful to let the pig rest, that night Ryoga slept in ranmas room.

The End


	3. The Fear of the ball (2001 jan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story when I wondered how pokemon thought of the world, I know that cats thing they own you and you are the pet so why not pokemon?

The Fear of the ball  
By Firehedgehog

Pikachu hadn't always been afraid of Poke Balls, once he had thought that they were interesting since they could catch pokemon.

He remembered why he was afraid of them and quite easily, he still got nightmares because of that day.

He had been walking in the forest one night when a gang of human teenagers spotted him, they then proceeded to throw large rocks at him. The next thing he knew they were throwing pokeballs at him, not to catch him but to hit him.

They did this till Pikachu was hurt too badly to move, and then they had walked away. He had lay there too hurt too move and he knew that he was dying, then the human professor Oak had come. Oak had saved his life but it came with a price, he was in one of the now dreaded pokeballs.

The only good thing about that experience was that he got Ash out of the deal, now all he had to do was figure out how to train the human. Humans were always hard to train, but they were good pets and could transport your friends about.

The End


	4. Interupted (feb 2001)

Interupted  
Written By firehedgehog

Misty took in a deep gulp of air, today was the day she was going to say the words and there was no turning back.

"Ash i want to talk to you alone," she whispered to Ash looking at Brock, he nodded and they slipped away from there campsite.

"What do you want Misty?" he asked as clueless as always, Misty sighed silently.

"There's something I want to tell you Ash, but please don't interrupt me," she said as she noticed that he was about to say something.

"I've only known you a year but I've felt as if I've known you forever, Ash Ketchum I love you," she said and then she blushed.

"I love you too Misty, and thatrs the truth," Ash said and then he began to hold her hand, Misty blushed even harder.

Then it happened, the world around them seemed to vanish and the only thing she saw was Ash. Then they were leaning towards each other and she knew that they were about to kiss, she closed her eyes and kissed and then she quickly opened her eyes.

Pikachu was between them and they were both kissing it, Pikachu screwed up its face in disgust and ran off.

"Ooops,' they said as one, they were about to try to kiss again when Brock called.

"Inturrupted again, lets try this again Misty," Ash said giving her a secret smile, Misty smiled at him with her own secret smile. Later they would try this again, they might actually get quite far.

The End


	5. Walking her home (feb 2001)

Walking her home  
By firehedgehog

Takeru Takaishi also known as T.K walked home slowly, today he had failed a test and he knew that his mom would be disapointed in him once again. He wished that he had Patamon to talk with but he was sick at home, today just wasn't his day.

"Hi T.K," a sweet voice said, T.K turned around to see Kari his best friend and he smiled. The sun made it look like she had a halo like an angel, a playful wind made the skirt she was wearing today move gently. Looking into her brown eyes he had to smile as feelings of care seemed to show in them, like her digiegg of light she was full of light.

"Hi Kari," he said instantly cheering up, he smiled wondering if she knew that he had a crush on her.

"How did you do on your math test today?" she asked her voice serious, in her hands she held her test and he saw that she had a 95%.

"Not good, I failed," he said and he sighed, with a small smile she began to walk beside him.

"Anyway Mr. Moshay told me that if you failed you can take a retest tomorrow," she said and he almost face faulted, this meant he wouldn't have to tell his mother.

"Thanks Kari, this time I'll pass it," he said and she laughed, Gatomon popped out of Kari's backpack rolling her eyes.

"Are we almost home Kari, it's real stuffy in here," the cat digimon said breathing in fresh air, T.K covered his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing from the funny expression on Gatomons face.

"Only a few more minutes," Kari said and with a sigh Gatomon went into Kari's backpack again.

"Thanks for walking me home T.K," Kari suddenly said, T.k blinked and realized that they were in front of her apartment building.

"Sure," he said giving her his most confident smile, she smiled at him and then she suddenly leaned forward towards him. He gulped a blush forming on his face, he almost fainted as she gave a light kiss to his cheek.

As she leaned away from him he noticed a secretive smile on her face, then while he was still trying to think what to say to her she disappeared inside her apartment building.

"Bye," he said, finally he stopped blushing and decided that he had to get home.

"T.R get away from my girl," a familiar voice said, T.k turned his face to see Davis running towards him angrily. T.k gulped realizing that Davis had seen the kiss, wanting to live he started running home with Davis following him and DemiVeemon yelling for Davis to slow down.

Kari sighed as she down at the street below, she watched as T.K ran for his life from Davis. Entering her families apartment she let Gatomon out who sighed with relief, she then started making a snack in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell them Kari?" Gatomon asked her, Kari looked at her digimon.

"I already know who I love Gatomon, now I just have to tell Davis that I don't love him but I do love T.K, but how without Davis killing T.K," Kari said to herself, with a sigh she began to eat.

The End


	6. Be My Valentine

Be my Valentine

By firehedgehog

"We really have to stop meeting like this," the girl joked.

"I know but we can't let the others know," the boy said.

"Your handsome as always Davis," the girl said.

"Your making me blush Yolei," Davis said blushing.

"That's the idea jerk," Yolei said running her hands through his hair.

"Hey I'm not a jerk," Davis said now sulking.

"Stop acting like a baby Davis, I have something for you," Yolei said in a naughty tone of voice, Davis blushed heavily embarrised.

"Aren't we too young to do that?" Davis asked looking at the ground where there two digimon played, "Ow, what was that for," davis yelled as Yolei smacked him on the head, Yolei sighed rolling her eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Not that you Baka, I want to give you this," Yolei said passing him a small red envelope, still rubbing his head he took it.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Davis sulked, Yolie's eyebrow twitched.., a danger sign. With a sigh he opened the envelope expecting the worst, inside was a small card and he read it.

"Of course I'll be your valentine," Davis said and he dropped the card and envelope to the ground, the next thing Yolei knew Davis had her in his arms and locked in a kiss.

"Oh my," she whispered as they separated and her face became a beat red, she also felt very light headed.

"Happy Valentines day Yolei," Davis said, they then kissed again but this time more gently.

The End


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago also posted this fic under the name Diamon, can't remember the site.

Stars  
By Firehedgehog

Demiveemon looked at the stars through Davis bedroom window, the stars were bright tonight and they felt like they were watching over him. He looked at Davis sleeping calmly in his bed and had to smile, Davis had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Once again he looked at the stars outside trying to ignore his worries, such as what would happen if Davis got hurt badly in there next mission in the digital world. he sighed knowing that he shouldn't dwell on these thoughts, he yawned knowing that he should get some sleep before tomorrows mission.

Before he closed the window shades he looked once more at the stars wondering what powers they held, then smiling he closed the window shades. Then slowly crawling into the bed with Davis he smiled slightly, then he fell asleep.

The End


	8. Return

Return  
By firehedgehog

"Davis watch out," Flamdramon called as the enemies blast headed toward his human friend, at the last possible second he was able to push

Davis out of the way. The only problem was that he himself was hit by it, his body slammed backwards and the last thing he remembered was hitting a pool of hot Lava.

Davis woke screaming from his sleep, once again he had seen Flamdramons death. He shivered in his bed his brow covered in cold sweat, since that day he had fallen into a deep depression and had terrible nightmares.

"Veemon," he whispered tears slipping down his face, he was glad that he was alone since he didn't want anyone to know that he was crying. He knew that his parents were worried about him and he had heard the words therapy mentioned once or twice, finally he stopped crying but his body still shook in his depression.

"Davis watch out," the words echoed in his mind, since that day the other digidestined hadn't let him return to the digital world. He hated them for that because when in the digital world it reminded him of the good times with veemon, the others would say to him 'Without a digimon to protect you your helpless in the digital world, you'd be a burdan.'

"No one needs me anymore, I might as well leave," Davis said and then he realized that it was true, climbing out of bed he changed into his regular clothing and for once didn't put his goggles on. Quickly he packed his things into his backpack and crept out of his apartment building, it was when he was going by his school that he decided to take one last look at the computer room where he had first gotten his D-3.

Davis looked around the computer room sadly a million memories coming to him, he could just hear demiveemons voice talking to him.

"The pain won't go away Davis by running away," a voice suddenly said behind him, Davis spun around to see someone sitting in front of a computer that was suddenly on.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked the person, suddenly the lights clicked on and Davis got a good look at the person. It was a boy his own age with light blue hair and friendly brown eyes, he wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers and blue fingerless gloves. The last thing he noticed was the necklace around the boys neck, on it was a single pendant that was in the shape of a yellow 'V'.

"You must return Davis to the place this pain began and face it, you must remember your courage and friendship to someone is the strongest," the boy said, Davis frowned wondering why the boys voice seemed so familiar to him.

"Who are you?" Davis asked the boy, the boy smiled and then the lights suddenly turned on again. They then clicked back again and Davis saw that the other boy was gone, looking at the computer he was surprised to see that the portal to the digital world was open.

"Digiport open," Davis said holding up his D-3, there was a flash of light as he was sucked into the digital world. Once again Davis stood before the lava pool where Flamdramon had died, he wiped his tears away from his face.

"Veemon I guess I should say goodbye, if I keep thinking that your about to come back I won't be able to live with myself," Davis said to the lava, in his hand he clutched his D-3.

"Goodbye my friend," Davis said throwing his D-3 into the lava, sadly he turned around and began the walk to where he would be able to go to his own dimension.

"Davis wait up," a familiar voice called, Davis spun around in shock to find himself in a hug with someone very important to himself.

"Veemon," he said in shock to the blue digimon hugging him, his mind also noticed that his D-3 was in veemons hands.

"Davis your courage and friendship brought me back, now lets go home," Veemon said taking Davis's hand happily, Davis smiled and happy tears rolled down his face. The two part time hero's turned around and headed home, for once since veemons death Davis didn't wake up with terrible nightmares.

The blue haired boy smiled as he watched Davis sleep, suddenly his shape shifted and he became another veemon.

"Thank you Davis for bringing veemon back, now in the future I will still exist," the veemon said with a smile, then he vanished.

The End


	9. First Taste of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how bad my spelling and grammer i was when i first started writing, and how sucky the writing program i had. So many things i have to fix before i post each chappy T_T

First Taste of Sugar  
By firehedgehog

Davis yawned and rubbed his tired face, he yawned again wishing that he had gotten more sleep last night then he had actually gotten. He yawned again his eyes drooping beginning to close, he snapped then wide open again knowing that he had to stay awake in math class, he really didn't want Kari to see him snore in class.

'I wonder if this will happen again' Davis thought, Davis knowing his luck knew that it probably would.

 

/Flashback/

"What are you eating Davis?" Demiveemon asked, Davis licked the last of his sugar candy off his fingers and answered.

"Its called sugar candy Demiveemon, its my favorite food," Davis answered, the cute blue digimon gave him a very cute look making him feel nervous and he licked his lips.

"Can I try some Davis, please?" Demiveemon asked his eyes wide and his body going into too cute to look at mode, Davis sweatdropped.

"Sorry Demiveemon, I just ate the last of it," Davis said, tears suddenly brimmed Demiveemons reddish brown eyes.

"You didn't save any for me, your mean," Demiveemon said beginning to sulk, tears flowed down his cheeks. Davis began to think fast, he really didn't want to deal with a sad digimon.

"Hey I'll buy some tomorrow Demiveemon, then you can try it," Davis said quickly, instantly the blue digimon was ultra cheerful.

"Your the greatest Davis," Demiveemon cheered, the digimon jumped into Davis arms and gave him a hug.

/End Flashback/

 

Davis sighed wishing that he hadn't promised that to demiveemon, but when his digimon pal used the ultra cute look he was at Demiveemons mercy. He shook his head slightly remembering the next day, that is when he had given the sugar candy to demiveemon.

 

/Flashback/

"Here's the sugar candy," Davis said holding it out to his digimon, demiveemon grabbed it and stuffed it inside his mouth. As Davis watched a blissful expression came to the digimons face, he smiled knowing that his digimon loved it.

"Yummy," Demiveemon shrieked happily as he finished, Davis laughed happy that his digimon was happy.

"Glad you liked it," Davis said grinning.

/End Flashback/

 

Sure it had been nice at the time, but Davis hadn't counted on the sugar rush it caused later on that lasted most of the night.

 

/Flashback/

"Demiveemon I think its time to go to sleep," Davis said cracking one of his eyes open, it was one in the morning and the digimon was still bouncing around on a sugar rush.

"But I feel so alive!" Demiveemon said happily, he giggled and Davis buried his head under a pillow.

/End Flashback/

 

Davis laid his head on his desk and his eyes slowly closed, his exhausted body finally fell asleep to get the rest it needed.

The End


	10. A Simple Kiss (march 2001)

A Simple Kiss  
By Firehedgehog

Davis had a goofy smile on his face as he watched the girl he loved, Kari was like a beautiful angel to his eyes with short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"You know Davis, you won't know if she likes you if you don't ask," a friendly voice said in his ear, Davis jumped startled and turned his head to see TK.

"I don't know TK, and anyway I thought you liked Kari a lot," Davis said, Tk gave him a friendly smile.

"I do like her a lot but its just the kind best friends give each other, you love her so you should ask her if she likes you in the same way," TK said, Davis gulped and watched as Kari laughed at some joke Kari had just told her.

"I'll do it," Davis said his voice almost sqeaking in fear that he would be rejected, nervously he got up and walked up to Kari.

"Hi Davis," Kari said as he came up to her, Davis nervously twiddled his fingers.

"Um... Kari, I have a question for you," Davis said, he glared at Yolei

who decided that it would be a good idea to chat with TK.

"Yes, what is it Davis?" she asked with a smile, Davis felt a heavy blush settle on his cheeks.

"Well... um, I like you Kari really a lot and I want to know if you like me the same way," he blurted out and he quickly looked at the ground embarissed, seconds later a small gentle hand made him look up at Kari.

"That's sweet Davis," Kari said to the blushing boy, then to his surprise gave him a quick kiss to his mouth.

Davis felt his mind and body go into lockdown, he was frozen in shock for the fact that Kari had kissed him on the lips of all things.

Kari smiled and then walked away, Davis didn't really notice since his eyes had glazed over.

"Davis why are you acting like a statue?" Demiveemon asked hopping onto his shoulder, when he didn't get an answer he decided to go play with Upamon.

"It's about time that they got together," TK said to Yolei, she nodded as they watched the still shocked Davis who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Wait till he finds out that she wants him to take her to the movies on a date," Yolei said, they snickered while the digimon stayed confused with the whole thing.

The End


	11. Veemon's cold

Veemons cold

By firehedgehog

Veemon knew that he had to be sick, the last time he had been in the digital world he had fallen into very cold water. The water had been so cold that Yolei predicted that if he had stayed in it for a few more minutes he would of froze to death, that wasn't something he really wanted to know.

Of course when he had come back he had reverted to his demiveemon form but then he had gotten sick from the chill he had taken, now everytime when he sneezed (quite often) he would change back and forth from demiveemon and veemon.

Due to this problem Davis had to leave veemon at home, lucky for them his parents weren't home during the day and June was at school then going to a friends house.

Veemons real fear was that his uncontrolable digivolving cold would somehow accidentally armor digivolve him into his two larger forms, Flamdramon and Raidramon.

At the moment veemon was curled up under a blanket on davis's bed, he couldn't smell a thing as his nose was stuffed up. To his annoance he could feel the tingling of a sneeze coming on, he held his breath hoping that it would go away.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed.

Veemon suddenly found himself too large for the bed, sighing he climbed off the bed and sat on the floor.

"Please tell me this will end soon," Flamdramon said in an annoyed voice, he sneezed and he became demiveemon again. "I don't think I can take much more of this much longer," Demiveemon said, he then sat there waiting for the next sneeze.

The End


	12. Flamedramon's Bad day

Flamdramons Bad day

By firehedgehog

Part One

"Veemon digiarmor energize," Davis yelled to veemon, Veemon nodded and felt the tingle of energy flow through him. He closed his eyes ignoring the vertigo feelings as his body changed heights and also height, finally he felt the light armor appear on his body.

Now as Flamdramon he opened his eyes and noticed as always that he was now taller then Davis, he took a stance ready to destroy the dark spiral on his enimies body.

The digimon he was against looked like a walking rose bush with clown feet, the digimons name was Rosclowmon and the dark spiral was around its thick main stalk.

"Rose Petal shower!" Rosclowmon called as it did its attack, razor sharp flower petals suddenly flew at him like a thick storm. He dogged out of the way and he then leapt into the air, when his body started to fall towards the ground he started to gather his energy in his body.

"Fire Rocket," he called as his energy reached its peak, his fists and body were engulfed in fire but thankfully he didn't feel it and it didn't hurt him.

There was a shattering sound as his attack destroyed the dark spiral, he landed and took a stance and watched as Rosclowmons mind once again became free.

"Yeah, we won we won," Davis yelled jumping around, that stopped when they both realized that he hadn't changed back into veemon yet.

"Why am I not turning back into veemon?" Flamdramon asked, Davis frowned and lifted up his D-3. They both gasped as they saw a large dent in it, the D-3 was damaged and for some reason he wasn't changing back.

"Hmmm... let me see it," Izzy said walking over and Davis passed the D-3 to him, Flamdramon was thankful that they had taken the red haired boy with them to the digital world today.

"Well?" Davis asked after several minutes, he had waited as paitiently as he could trying not to fidget, lets just say that he fidgitted alot.

"The program inside the D-3 that allows you to digiarmor digivolve has been damaged, thankfully I'll be able to repair it. The downpart is that until then you will be stuck as Flamdramon, but it will only take three days to fix it," Izzy said, Davis frowned wondering how they could hide Flamdramon in the real world till the D-3 was fixed.

"What... I'm stuck like this for three days," Flamdramon yelled panic coming into his voice, he then did the only thing his panicked mind could think of, he fainted.

"That was interesting," Davis said to the fainted digimon, he snapped his fingers above Flamdramons face and there was no reaction.

"I think we should let him rest," Izzy suggested, davis snickered.

"Yes, it is a shock to him," Davis said, he snickered again and then stopped himself from laughing.

Part Two

Flamdramon came to blinking from the bright light shining into his eyes, he groaned hoping that his digivolving problem was just a dream. Finally his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized that the dream was real, he noticed that Davis and Izzy were looking down at him.

"I'm still stuck as Flamdramon," Flamdramon muttered darkly to himself, the two humans looked at the shocked digimon with concern.

"Don't worry Flamdramon, we'll get you through this," Davis said between snickers, Flamdramon gave Davis a look that plainly said he doubted that.

"Don't worry, you'll be running about as Veemon in no time," tentomon said flying towards them, he glared at the other digimon wondering how the other digimon always seemed to know everything.

"How exactly are you going to hide me in the human world Davis, I'm a little... well bigger than when I was demiveemon?" Flamdramon asked, the two humans and tentomon sweatdropped realizing that this was a very good question.

"I know how we'll hide you!" davis said snapping his fingers, the others looked at him.

"How?" Izzy asked, the two digimon looked at Davis also wanting to know.

"I'll hide you in my closet," Davis said loudly, there was the sound of three people face faulting onto the ground. Flamdramon got up and sweatdropped, there was no way he would fit in that small closet even if Davis took out half the things he had stuffed inside it.

"No way, nope, ain't doing it," Flamdramon said, he was not going to stay in a closet for three days.

"Oh come on Flamdramon it won't be that bad," Davis said, Flamdramon looked at Izzy and Tentomon who wisely chose not to look at him.

"Yes it will," Flamdramon said glaring at his human partner, Davis frowned and then smiled.

"Then we'll have to improvise," davis said grinning, Flamdramon felt a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Improvise," he gulped, this couldn't be good.

"I'll get you for this Davis," Flamdramon said from his hiding place, at the moment he was sqaushed under Davis's bed with davis sleeping above.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Davis snored, Flamdramon sighed and wished that he had taken up that offer of the closet.

"Only one more day to go, just one more day," Flamdramon said, he sighed wishing that this problem was just a dream.

"One more day," he muttered as his eyes began to close, soon he fell asleep.

Part Three

Flamdramon woke up to see Davis looking into his face, he moved back startled and saw his human friend smile. To his surprise Davis let him get out from under the bed, with a sigh of happiness he stretched out his cramped limbs.

"Come on Flamdramon, todays the day you can walk freely around the human world without being nervous," Davis said in an excited voice, Flamdramon blinked wondering what was going on.

"What do you mean Davis?" Flamdramon asked laying on top of Davis's bed, his tail swayed slightly as he became comfy.

"Today is halloween, the funnest day of the year," Davis said, Flamdramon sweatdropped still not knowing what Davis was talking about.

"Halloween, whats that?" Flamdramon asked curious, Davis sighed and then explained all about halloween.

"So everyone wears costumes all day, and we go house to house and get candy," Flamdramon said, he was grinning and his tail curled slightly.

"Yup," Davis said.

"I'll get candy and I love candy, lots of sugar," Flamdramon said and his eyes shined brightly in glee, he chuckled at the thought of all that beautiful sugar.

"When you get the candy Flamdramon, take it easy on the sugar I still remember the last time you had too much sugar," Davis said, but Flamdramon wasn't listening for he was chuckling and thinking about all the glorius sugar.

"Its going to be a long day," davis said, sighing he started to put on his costume.

"Oh you look so cute davis, whoes your friend?" Davis's big sister June asked, Davis gulped and pushed his superman cape back.

"Oh... um my friend, his name is Vince and he's a friend of Matts and Matt asked me to go around with him," Davis said quickly, at the name Matt his siter looked Flamdramon up and down and smiled.

"Your cute Vince, maby we can get togeather some time," she said, Davis and Flamdramon quickly left the apartment with the digimon blushing heavily.

"Whats with your sister?" Flamdramon asked, Davis looked backwards to his home and gave a small chuckle.

"I have no idea what with June," Davis said.

The two were heading towards there third apartment building when to there surprise cute little kids surrounded them, they sweatdropped wondering what was going on.

"Cool superman," a red haired boy said giggling, he was dressed as a crayon.

"What are you?" another kid asked Flamdramon, they both looked at each other and wondered what to say.

"I am Flamdramon, the fire of courage," Flamdramon said taking a pose, Davis sweatdropped at how stupid the digimon looked at the moment.

"Cool, I want to be Flamdramon next year," the red haired boy said.

"No I want to be," another said.

"No me," three other kids yelled, a fight started and Davis and Flamdramon quickly slipped away.

"Kids love ya," Davis said, Flamdramon gave him a dirty look.

"Can we eat the candy now?" Flamdramon asked, Davis sighed trying not to get mad for this was the twentieth time his digimon had asked this.

"We have to get home first flamdramon, and then Izzy will be there and you'll be demiveemon again," davis said, Flamdramon sighed eyeing his huge bag of candy.

They arrived home to find it empty, going to Davis's room they went through through there candy to get rid of all the bad candy. And then Izzy arrived Davis digivice in his hand, Davis sighed in relief.

"As soon as you touch your D-3 Flamdramon will revert back to demiveemon again, I even got rid of the dent," Izzy said, Davis took his D-3 and Flamdramon found himself as Demiveemon again.

"I still get my candy, don't I?" Demiveemon asked, Davis sighed and rolled his eyes as Izzy laughed.

"Go to sleep Demiveemon," Davis growled with his head under his pillow, the little digimon was wide awake and very full of energy.

"Candy, candy, candy," demiveemon chanted, the digimon was on a super sugar rush.

"Demiveemon I have school tomorrow," Davis groaned, maybe it had been a bad idea to introduce demiveemon to halloween.

"Candy, candy, candy," Demiveemon chanted, davis groaned again as he tried to get to sleep.

The End


	13. Waking up

Waking Up

By Firehedgehog

"Davis its time to get up," Demiveemon said to his human friend, he sweatdropped as his human friend just rolled over with a loud snore.

"You have twenty minutes till school starts!" Demiveemon yelled into Davis's ears, there was another loud snore from the sleeping human.

"This kid could sleep through an earthquake," demiveemon said a sweatdrop forming, he frowned wondering how he could wake up Davis so he could get to school on time. So far not even the alarm clock had woke Davis up, how Davis slept through the blasting music was a mystery to him.

"Now how can I get Davis to wake up?" Demiveemon said tapping his small feet, then he smiled evilly as an idea came to him and he snickered. He was going to get even with davis for that problem last week, that problem of hiding him when he had been stuck as Flamdramon.

Snickering he ran to the apartments kitchen and got a glass and he filled it with cold water and ice cubes, quickly he ran back to Davis's room.

"Waky waky Davy," demiveemon said smirking, he then poured everything in the glass onto Davis.

"Demiveemon!" davis screamed as he woke up, Demiveemon snickered now that Davis was awake.

"If you don't hurry up your going to be late for school," demiveemon said calmly to his human friend, Davis reaction made him snicker again.

"Oh No!" Davis screamed, the next few very hurried minutes were very fun to watch.

"Next time wake up Davis," Demiveemon said as he was hidden in Davis'd backpack, then Davis started his run to school with him in his backpack.

The End


	14. Asking a Question (2001)

I told you I'd write a Serena /Darien fic Sailor_passion and I did so stop bugging me.

Asking the Question

By firehedgehog

Serena looked into the blue morning sky a smile on her face, she didn't know why but the day was going perfect for her. She had gotten up on time and gotten to school before the late bell. There had been no monster attacks for three weeks now… since Galaxia had been defeated, but she didn't dwell on the subject since she still had nightmares about that day.

It was then that she saw Darien the love of her life and future husband, they were destined to be together and she didn't mind at all. He had eyes as blue as the sky and short raven black hair, whenever they were together she would run her hands through it.

Now as she headed home she knew that this day had been the best day in all the days since she had become sailor moon, she skipped happily as she thought of Darien her Mr. right. She was almost home when to her happiness she spotted him entering a store.

Still smiling she walked to the store and looked inside the window, she frowned when she realized that she couldn't see anything. Serena sighed wishing that life wasn't always so unfair, but she supposed that Darien might be buying her something, with that in mind she happily skipped for home.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen years old now, I wonder if he's getting me something for my birthday?" she asked herself, shrugging her shoulders she then arrived home and began to do her homework (her mother ordered her to).

Darien sighed in relief as Serena skipped away from the store, he had almost been caught and he didn't want that. He turned back to the counter and the girl behind it smiled at him, he nodded and pointed at something.

"I'll take that one," he said, she nodded and told him the price which was quite a lot but he bought it anyway.

It was the next day and a Saturday, Rini was off doing who knew what and the other scouts were doing what they wanted. Serena and Darien were having a picnic in the park, for once the blond haired teen wasn't pigging out but taken her time enjoying the taste of the food.

"Darien this is great,' she said as they ate, she leaned into his side and she could hear her heart beat faster.

"Serena, I have something to ask you," Darien suddenly said, Serena looked up at him a happy smile on her face and curious of what it could be she moved till she sat in front of him facing him.

"What is it Darien?' she asked, he looked very nervous and she wondered what was wrong.

"Serena Tuskino, the love of my life my soul mate will you marry me making me the happiest man alive," he asked kneeling in front of her, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him and she looked at the ring.

It had a gold band with small diamonds around it, at the top of it was a light pinks crystal in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Darien… yes, yes oh yes," she said happily jumping into his arms tears falling down his face, they stayed like that for an hour never wanting to ruin the moment.

"My Serena," Darien whispered later on, they slowly began the walk home.

Up in a nearby tree a certain pink haired girl smiled happily, her red eyes shined at seeing this moment.

"About time he asked her, I was starting to get worried," Rini said with a smile, with that she got out of the tree and ran home to meet Serena and Darien when they got there.

The End


	15. Asking a Question - The Parents (2001)

Asking the Question

The Parents

By firehedgehog

"Darien I'm so happy, I can't believe you finally asked me," Serena said happily as her future husband walked her home, he smiled down at her and ruffled her golden blond hair fondly.

"I'm happy also Serena, soon we will wed and be together forever," Darien said, finally they arrived at her home and they stood there together.

"I wonder how they will react Darien, what if they reject me for this," Serena said feeling worried, Darien put a arm around her given her comfort.

"I will still love you no matter what, if they reject you we will still marry," he whispered to her, she smiled up at him her sapphier blue eyes shining brightly at him.

"Darien," she said to him, looking into his deep eyes they began to lean towards each other for a kiss…. there lips were almost touching when they realized they were being watched rather closely.

"Do you mind," she said to Mina, the bouncy blond grinned at her and the other scouts giggled while the outer scouts smirked at her.

"Yes, congraduations Serena," Lita said, Serena and Darien were then engulfed in a huge group hug.

"How did you know?' she asked them surprised, they grinned at her almost evilly.

"Darien told us, he needed a little help to set it up and to keep everyone else out the way," a familiar voice said, Serenas eyes opened wide as she saw a certain pink haired girl exit her home.

"Rini what are you doing here, last time I checked you were in the future," Serena said, Rini stuck her toung out.

"Puu let me come back to this time, she let me see daddy ask to marry you," Rini said, Serena blushed realizing that everyone of her friends had known what was going on but her.

"Hello dear, what's going on?" her mother asked coming out of there house her father at her side, Serena blushed and told her.

"Darien just asked to marry him and I said yes," Serena said blushing heavily, at those words her father glared at Darien dangerously.

"You asked my little girl to marry you, how dare you," he yelled, Darien gave a startled yell as he began to run for his life her father hot on his heels.

"Really dear you should of said something," her mother said siding up to her daughter, Serena blinked.

"Why?' she asked.

"Because we could of celebrated, and he is a very cute boyfriend," her mother whispered to her, Serena gave a small nervous laugh a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Thank you I think," she said, they then watched her father chase Darien who ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

THE END


	16. Sunrise

Satoshi= Ash Shigeru= Gary Kasumi= Misty

Sunrise   
By FireHedgehog

Satoshi after his long pokemon journey was home and it relieved him, adventures were fine but now he deserved a well earned rest. Today Ash left his home before anyone else was awake for he wanted to see the sun rise in his special spot, to his surprise someone was already there.

"Shigeru!" he said surprised seeing who it was, Shigeru turned around surprised and saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi," Shigeru said, they stood staring at each other not moving.

Finally they both decided just to watch the sunrise, Satoshi breathed in deeply at the beauty of the sunrise.

"Its been awhile Shigeru, last time we both watched the sunrise together was a week before our pokemon journies," Satoshi said and they both allowed themselves to smile, maybe one day they would allow themselves to be friends again.

"It will be a beautiful day," Shigeru said, Shigeru leaned back into a tree enjoying the sunlight on his face.

"Well i have to go Shigeru, the others will be mad if I'm not home when they all wake up," Satoshi said and he stood up brushing dirt off his pants, Shigeru looked at his watch and also got off and dusted himself off.

"Better hurry up Satoshi, or Kasumi will get you with that mallot of hers," Shigeru said and Satoshi made a gagging noise, Shigeru smirked.

"Don't remind me Shigeru, one of these days shes going to kill me with it," Satoshi said with a sigh, then with a final nod to his rival Satoshi then headed home.

"Goodbye Satoshi," Shigeru said watching his rival walk away, with one last look at the sunrise he also headed home.

The End


	17. Demiveemons friend

Demiveemons friend  
By firehedgehog

Demiveemon was bored, for a digimon like himself boredom could cause him to do things that endangered himself to be discovered by humans. He wished that Davis would get out of his classes soon because then he could have some fun, sighing he looked at the other digimon who were all taking a nap.

After sitting for twenty minutes doing nothing the silence only interrupted by the other digimon talking in there sleep he couldn't take it any more, he had to explore this Tokyo area in the human world before he went stir crazy. Quickly and quietly he snuck out of the school building and off the school ground, soon he found himself among the tall buildings of Tokyo.

Demiveemon felt awe at the great crowds of people and the hundreds of cars, half an hour later he realized that he was in a large human park and he was quiet lost. he walked around the park wondering what he should do now, it was then that he noticed the little girl that had stopped in front of him.

She was around five years old and slightly short for her age, she had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. A splash of freckles was across her cheeks and nose, her face was small and elfen. She wore a light pink dress with lace around its collar, on her feet was a pair of shoes.

"Hello," she said in a cute voice, she looked at him with large innocent eyes with no fear in them.

"Um... hello," demiveemon answered her, he wondered why this human wasn't afraid of him when any other human would of screamed at the sight of a digimon.

"I'm Mindy, whats your name?" she asked him and he blinked, he was actually talking to a human who wasn't a digidestined.

"I'm Demiveemon, a digimon," he said to her and she giggled, suddenly he found her hugging him.

"Your so cute and funny, do ya want to be my friend and play with me?" Mindy asked him and she released him from her hug, he nodded at her and he wondered what they would play.

"Lets play!" he said and she giggled, the two of them began to play lots of games. They played till these games till they dropped to the ground in exhaustion, it was then that Demiveemon once again remembered that he was lost.

"Mindy I hate to say this but I have to go, but I... um happen to be lost," Demiveemon said embarresed, Mindy giggled.

"Oh you poor thing, don't worry yourself I'll help you get home," Mindy said to him and she giggled some more, he blinked hoping that she would know the way home. "Now where do you live?" she asked him.

Demiveemon told her and she suddenly started laughing non stop, he sighed and waited five minutes when she stopped.

"Whats so funny Mindy?" Demiveemon asked her, she giggled a bit more and then finally told him.

"To get there you just have to turn right there," the little girl said pointing at a street corner, demiveemon blushed embarrised realizing how near he was to the school.

"Thanks Mindy," he said and he allowed her to hug him to hug him again, then running he finally headed back to the school. To his surprise the other digimon were still asleep, finally so tired from his adventure he joined them in there nap.

The End


	18. The Wrong Idea

The Wrong Idea  
By Firehedgehog

"Hey wait you shape shifter, I'm suppose to destroy you," sailor moon said chasing the monster, the monster was in fact running fearfully for its life a sweatdrop appeared on its head.

"I'm human you little idiot, I'm cursed to change genders with different water temperatures," the monster yelled, the monster was no other then Ranma who once again was in the wrong place at the right time.

"Liar, in the name of the moon I will defeat you," Sailor Moon yelled puffing for air, the other scouts on the sidelines sweatdropped at how stupid there leader looked right now.

*KABOOM* a wall exploded and a bandana clad umbrella carrying boy appeared, he then spotted poor Ranma.

"Ranma once again you are cheating on Akane, prepare to die," the boy screamed (Guess who), he then joined the chase throwing chi blasts.

"I'm going home, this is just plain stupid," Sailor Mars said and then she left, the other scouts looked at each other and decided to leave also.

"Ryoga I already told ya, I'm not cheating on Akane," Ranma yelled as he was running.

"Die Monster," shouted Sailor moon.

"Die Ranma," Ryoga shouted.

The End


End file.
